


The Ghosts of Christmas Past

by kcracken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of Number 12 Grimmauld have some very nice dreams just before Christmas. (Written originally in December 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in December of 2005, five months after _Half Blood Prince_ and a year and a half before the _Deathly Hallows_ came out. I took a few liberties, so the time does not match with _Deathly Hallows_. This is just my version of what I thought might happen during Christmas of their 7th year.

 

It was the night before Christmas Eve and a light snow was falling down on Grimmauld Place in London, England. It created a white blanket on the dreary little neighborhood. One house, number twelve, could not be seen by Muggle eyes, yet it also looked quite dilapidated and was covered in snow. The windows were grimy and the dark front door had a gruesome silver knocker shaped like a coiled snake. The house rose several stories above the ground coming to several pointed, steep slanted roofs.

There was a figure sitting upon the highest point, legs draped down either side, swinging away in a child-like manner. Upon a closer look, the person seemed to be a small girl. She was wearing very little, but seemed oblivious to the cold. Her cheeks were rosy and long, golden curls fell over her slight shoulders. A bright smile covered her face. She looked down at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, concentrating on one spot. It looked as if she were looking _into_ the house.

In fact, she was. The house had been abandoned for many years until just recently. For the past three years, it had been used as the headquarters for a group of Witches and Wizards who had come together to vanquish an evil force that had returned to their world. Currently there were thirteen people staying there. They ranged in ages from late teens to late forties. While most of the other residents of Grimmuald were dreaming of sugar plums, these people had less happy dreams.

Christmas is a time to be with family. Most of the residents of Number Twelve, the red haired ones, were family, yet they accepted the others as if they were relations. Some of the others had family, yet chose to be here. The rest had none, no relatives at all, at least none they they would claim. They had nowhere else to go. But thankfully, they were welcomed into this home.

The girl's head cocked to the side as she looked into their dreams. They were dark and menacing. None of them seemed happy. Oh wait, she had to take that back. The two who looked alike were having an amusing dream, but those two were special. The rest dreamed of people who had died, a skull and snake mark in the sky, traitors and dark cloaked hooded figures. They were all restless, unable to sleep peacefully.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small silver bag. She dipped her fingers into the pouch and pulled out a pinch of something that sparkled. She began to sprinkle the sparkles over the roof, covering the snow and making it glisten brightly. A mischievous grin covered her face. These people were good. They deserved happiness amongst all this darkness and she was the one to give it to them.

Once the roof was completely covered, she leapt up to the chimney. Closing her eyes, she waved her hands and muttered something in a language long dead. There was a flash of light and all became silent.

 

 


	2. Fred and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George dream about one of their favorite Christmases ever.

 

The twins ran down the stairs of the Burrow from their room, pushing their younger siblings aside to get down first. "Hey!" young Ronald yelled as Fred ruffled his hair, slipping between him and Ginny.

They were ten and a half, as they told everyone, and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the next September. They skidded to a stop at the foot of the stairs, nearly bowling over their father, Arthur Weasley. "Good morning, Dad," they chimed in unison. "Happy Christmas."

Arthur had a bright smile on his face. "Good morning, boys. Ready to see the tree?" They nodded their heads enthusiastically. "You know the rules. We have to wait on the others first."

They stomped their feet in frustration and turned around to see Ron and Ginny approaching. Their oldest brother, Bill, was leaning against the wall yawning. "Where're Charlie and Percy?" George asked.

"Probably still napping," Fred answered. He stepped over to the stairs and screamed up them. "Charlie! Percy! Get up!"

"Yeah, get up!" George added. "We want to open presents!"

A few moments later, two more red heads appeared dragging themselves down the stairs. "That wasn't very nice," Percy said with a scowl. "I was content and comfy in my bed."

Fred and George mimicked him behind his back. "Yeah, well, we all have to be here to open gifts," George reminded him.

"Right," Fred said with a nod of his head.

Their father stood watching them, still smiling brightly. He counted heads before calling their attention. "All right. We're all here so let's begin!"

Before Arthur could even move, he was trampled by his seven children, all in a rush to see what they had received for Christmas. He turned to see his darling wife, Molly, chuckling from the kitchen. Moving over, he took her in his arms. "Happy Christmas, my beloved wife," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"And a Happy Christmas to you, my loving husband." She smiled up at him and took his hand. "Come now. We must watch them open their presents. They are going to be so surprised."

As they approached the living room, they saw paper and bows flying everywhere. The only one not tearing into his packages was Percy. He was meticulously unwrapping his gifts, taking great care not to tear the paper.

"Wicked!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the twins. They had just opened the present from their parents, their brooms. The handles were a bit pockmarked from use and the brush was a bit thin, but they didn't care. They had their first brooms! Fred straddled the handle and made noises like he was flying. Suddenly, he felt himself lifting off the ground. He grabbed hold of the wood tightly, his eyes widening in shock. It felt like the broom wanted to move. He pointed it towards the front door and suddenly he was flying quickly in that direction.

George had been studying his broom when he heard his brother laughing with delight. He looked up to see Fred flying about the room. "No fair!" he screamed as he mounted his broom. Within moments, both boys were buzzing their family, flying from one side to the other.

Bill and Charlie were laughing. They knew their brothers would give Madame Hootch a run when they took flying lessons next year. Percy clucked his tongue in disgust and went back to opening his presents. Ron and Ginny were watching them in awe. Ginny would squeal with delight when one would fly by and blow her hair into the air. Even Arthur was amazed at how quickly his boys had taken to flying.

However, there was one Weasley who was not amused in the least. Molly stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her sons. She raised her wand and waved it towards the twins. The brooms immediately came to a stop before moving over to rest directly in front of Molly. She was furious, though inwardly she was quite proud. "OFF!" she screached. "Both of you off those brooms. It is quite obvious that you are not ready to have these yet." She waited for them to dismount before snatching the brooms from the air with her wand and sending them to the cupboard. "You can have them back when you go to school."

"But Mum!" they cried in unison.

"Not another word," she said firmly. "Now, go back to your other presents and don't forget to thank your brothers and sister for their gifts."

The twins stomped off to where their presents were piled and began unwrapping them with a lot less enthusiasm. Arthur sidled up next to his wife. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on them?" he asked. "It is Christmas, after all."

She turned to him with blazing eyes. They softened the moment she saw his handsome chocolate ones. "They must learn that they cannot fly in the house," she protested. "I'll return them soon. You know I can't keep anything from my boys." She leaned against him, absorbing his warmth and love.

 

The Weasley family sat around the fireplace after a huge dinner, relaxing and playing with their new toys. Ron, with Charlie's help, was playing Wizard's Chess against Fred and George. Bill was helping Ginny put together the small doll house she had gotten. Percy sat in a large, overstuffed chair reading a book. Arthur lounged in his chair smoking his pipe and reading the *Daily Prophet*. Ron was about to beat the twins for the third time when Molly stepped into the room. "Fred, George, may I see you a moment?"

They sat looking over the chess table and Fred growled. "We lost again," he whispered to George.

"He's cheating. Charlie is telling him what to do," his brother replied. He looked up and smiled at his mother. "Yes Mummy." He elbowed Fred and they stood up, following Molly into the kitchen.

She had placed their brooms on the center of the table. They smiled when they saw them and rushed over, grabbing at them. Molly slapped their hands before they could get to them. "You must promise to never use them in the house again. Brooms are for outside use only."

"Yes, Mum," they said in a sing-song tone.

Molly grabbed them in a hug, smothering them against her chest. "I love you boys. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ye', Mum." Their voices were muffled by her clothes as they tried to wiggle away from her.

She finally let them go, wiping away a stray tear with her apron. "Now, go. Be good boys."

The twins grabbed up their brooms and dashed from the room. "Thanks, Mum!"

 

* * *

 

Fred smiled in his sleep. George woke up and chucked a pillow at his twin. "Wake up, will you?"

Fred grabbed the pillow and threw it back. "Did you have the same dream I did?"

"Yeah. What do you make of it?"

"Mum poisoned our food."

George tossed the pillow again, smacking his brother square in the face. "She wouldn't do that and you know it. I think we're going to have to make a quick run to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Fred rubbed his face and frowned sourly. "Yes, I suppose so. Shall we make sure we have something for everyone on our list?"

The other boy smiled. "Yes, let's."

 

 


	3. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville remembers the time his mother actually remembered him.

 

Neville Longbottom sighed and tugged at the collar of the dress robes his grandmum had stuffed him into. "We must look special for your father," she said in that voice that always sounded like a chicken clucking. Of course, the hat on her head didn't help quell that vision any, what with the long ostrich feathers flailing over the brim to her shoulder. Gran was always worried about him looking good for his father. She never once mentioned his mother. There were times when he wondered why.

The eleven year old boy was tired. He didn't want to go to St. Mungo's to see his parents. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts, the only place he felt comfortable. Gran was always so demanding of him. He understood that she was only wishing for him to be as good as his father had been.

 _Had been_ , before the Death Eaters had tortured him and Neville's mother with the _Cruciatus_ curse. Before they lost all memory of their son. It always pained Neville to see them, how neither one recognized him. However, he did have lots to tell them on this trip. He was sure his father would be proud that he was a Gryffindor. Perhaps Mum would like that he was passing herbology. He wasn't going to mention the Remembrall, though.

Gran pulled him into the floo, and in a puff of green smoke, they were standing in the huge floo of the hospital. Neville let his grandmother pull him through the corridors, his mind on what he was going to say so he wouldn't sound completely silly. As always, she slowed her pace the closer they got to Ward Forty-Nine. He looked up to see the huge doors looming before them.

He heard his grandmother choke back a sob before reaching out and pushing the doors open forcibly. He knew she still loved his father. With a sigh, he followed her in and made his way towards the beds in which his parents were lying.

"You have visitors!" a petite nurse spoke up from a chair between their beds.

Alice lifted her head and looked towards the doors, not seeing that Neville was standing right there beside her. The nurse stood and moved so that he could sit in the chair she had been occupying. He looked to see Gran tending to his father, so he turned the chair towards his mother.

Laying a hand on her arm to get her attention, he smiled. "Hello, Mum. You look nice today."

The round-faced woman with gray hair turned to look at him. Confusion briefly flashed across her features. She was wearing a green jumper over her pyjamas, one that he had given her last Christmas. Her hands dug into her pockets and she pulled out several gum wrappers, handing them to him. He took them, as always, and stuffed them into his own pockets.

"Thanks, Mum. Gran has your gift. I wanted to tell you that I'm passing herbology. Professor Sprout says I'm a natural." He continued on, telling her about his time at Hogwarts.

Alice listened to every word, hanging on to each one as if they were precious gems. To her, they were. The majority of her mind was torn apart, except for one small bit. This area held her memories of Neville. It was normally locked shut, a place she couldn't get into for some reason. However whenever he was around, the door opened and the memories flooded into her mind.

Neville paused to take a breath, having just told her about knowing Harry Potter and being friends with him. He looked up and saw something different in her eyes, something he'd never seen before. It looked like... love, recognition, sympathy.

"Neville!"

His grandmother's shrill voice caused him to blink and loose eye contact with his mother. When he focused again, everything he had seen was gone. He frowned deeply. "Yes, Gran," he replied with a sigh.

"Time to speak to your father. Hurry up now so that we can leave." She turned and stormed towards the nurse's station, obviously to complain as always.

He moved over to his father's bed. His father was a bit worse off than his mother. Neville hated looking into his pale, gaunt face. "I'm a Gryffindor, Dad," he said, not knowing how else to start the one-sided conversation. "Thought you might be proud to know that."

He was startled to feel two hands on his shoulders. His mother had stood from her bed and was leaning towards him. She kissed his cheek and smiled brightly at him. He blinked in confusion as she took one of his hands and placed it over his fathers. She gripped both their hands tightly.

Neville was speechless. His mother was communicating somehow. He glanced around for his grandmother and saw her striding back towards them. Before he could open his mouth, his mother had moved back to her bed, the usual wild look back in her eyes. He looked from side to side, wondering what had just happened. Had he been dreaming?

"Have you finished?" Augusta asked as she approached. To Neville's nod, she continued. "Tell them good-bye. We'll see them again soon."

He looked down at his father. His eyes were still unseeing. "Good-bye, Dad," he said softly. Turning towards his mother, he saw her smiling. "Good-bye, Mum." He blinked a moment, swearing that he'd just seen his mother wink at him. His grandmother grabbed his arm and pulled him from the ward. He followed along behind, still looking at his mother. "I love you, Mum," he whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

Neville awoke with a start, sitting up and looking around the unfamiliar room in which he was sleeping. He could still remember the look of recognition on his mother's face. He'd never seen it again. Maybe, just maybe, one day she would be healed and smile at him like that again.

He lay back down, staring at the ceiling. There was a loud croak and he saw Trevor sitting on his chest. He reached out and ran a finger over the toad's head. "I think I'm going to make something for Mum this year, Trevor. What do you think?"

The toad merely croaked in response. Neville took that to be acceptance. "Right. We'll get on that first thing in the morning." With a bright smile on his face, he drifted back to sleep.

 

 


	4. Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny was always her daddy's girl.

 

 

A five-year-old little redheaded girl bounced on her parents’ bed. "Happy Christmas, Mummy and Daddy!" she cried at the top of her lungs. Her father rolled over sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. Sitting up, he grabbed his little bundle of joy and raw energy in an attempt to keep her from waking Mother.

"Keep your voice down, little one. Your mummy is still trying to sleep." He placed a finger to her lips and pointed towards Molly. "What has you up so early?"

She sat down on her father's lap and looked up into his chocolate colored eyes. "Fred and George told me to come get you and mummy. We're ready to open presents." She bounced excitedly on his legs, her early morning enthusiasm already beginning to wear on the eldest Weasley.

"Well, that explains it." His twin sons of eight had conned their baby sister into waking them up. He'd have words with them soon enough. Right now, he had to get his little girl off the bed before her mother awoke and went on a rampage.

He climbed from the bed, carrying her with him, and grabbed his dressing gown from the chair by the door. Closing the door behind him, he placed her on the floor to put on the dressing gown. "Now then, it's a bit early to wake your mum, so you and I will go downstairs and start breakfast." He smiled down at her cheerfully.

"But I want to open presents," she whined, stomping her feet on the floor.

Arthur scooped her up into his arms like a sack of potatoes and carried her down the stairs. "Breakfast first," he said as she squealed in delight, her long red hair flailing around her face.

They walked into the kitchen and he placed her on a stool by the sink. He tapped her nose with his finger before turning to start breakfast. She sat swinging her legs back and forth watching him. "Papa, can't I open just one present? I'll be good, I promise."

He looked at her over his shoulder. She was his little princess, his only daughter. If there was one thing Arthur had a weakness for, it was her pouting face. "Well, I suppose *one* present won't hurt. *Accio Ginny's present*." He pointed his wand towards the living room and soon a brightly wrapped box flew into the kitchen. She reached out and snatched it from the air, laughing happily.

She cocked her head and looked at the wrapping paper. "Is this from you?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" Arthur replied, a twinkle in his eye.

"'Cause the paper's all crooked and everything. Mummy's presents are always perfect." She watched his face turn red with embarrassment. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him fiercely. "But that's okay. I love you."

She let go and tore into the paper, tossing it to the floor as she carefully pulled the lid off the box. Looking inside, she saw something brown and fluffy. She reached in and pulled out a stuffed bear. It's color matched her father's eyes. "Oh, Papa," she breathed. "It's beautiful." She hugged the bear to her chest happily.

"No fair!"

She looked up to see her twin brothers storming into the kitchen. They tried to grab the bear from her, but she quickly pulled it closer to her. "No fair that she gets to open a present just because she's a girl."

Arthur spun towards his sons, pointing his wand directly at them. "And just who were the ones who sent her in to wake your mother and me at four in the morning?" His eyes were narrowed and his voice sounded a bit angry.

Fred and George skidded to a stop, grabbing each other in fear. They had never seen their father angry before. Just the sight was enough to frighten them into telling the truth. "We did," Fred said. "We're sorry, Dad."

"Yeah," George added. "We're sorry."

Ginny had a triumphant smile on her face as they spoke. She had just helped her father shame her brothers into apologizing. Several yawns came from behind her and she turned to see her eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, who had come home from school to celebrate Christmas with them, standing in the doorway. Bill came over and lifted her from the stool into his arms. "Let's go to the sitting room while Dad fixes breakfast. That means you too, Fred and George." He looked poignantly at the twins. They reluctantly followed. Charlie stayed behind to help with the food.

 

All of the children were sitting at the table eating when Molly made it down the stairs. She stood in awe at how polite they were and that they had not awakened her. "Happy Christmas, Mummy!" Ginny and Ron cried in unison as they jumped from their chairs to hug her.

Fred and George gave a whoop of joy. "Mum's here! We can open presents."

Arthur stared at them, "Not until your mother has her breakfast."

Molly smiled and moved over to give Arthur a kiss. "You shouldn't have, dear."

He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "Well, it's part of your gift," he admitted.

She didn't mind. Sitting down, she waited until all the others were seated before beginning. It was nice having her entire family home again. She had missed Bill and Charlie terribly and the twins were becoming even more a handful. But at least she had her darling daughter, the first female Weasley born in several generations. She was her golden child. Having not taken but a few bites, Molly sat down her fork and smiled at her children. "I've finished. Let's go open presents."

The large group scrambled from the table and headed into the living room. Bill took his place beside the huge fir and began handing out gifts. Arthur sat in his chair and watched them all. Molly sat down in her rocker. Ginny climbed up to sit with her, still clutching the bear. "Where'd you get that?" Molly asked, pointing to the bear.

"Papa gave it to me," she replied, showing it to her mother. "He wrapped it and everything."

Molly smiled brightly, looking at her husband who was pulling the twins apart. Ginny snuggled up against her, resting her head on her shoulder. Molly began to rock slowly and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you, my little Ginevra."

"I love you too, Mummy," the young girl replied. "Happy Christmas."

 

* * *

 

Ginny woke up with a soft smile covering her features. She touched the wand under her pillow and a dark brown, rather worn stuffed bear floated from the dresser over to her. She grasped the bear and hugged it close. Tomorrow she was going directly out to get something very special for her parents.

Perhaps they'd like a brown bear to keep them safe.

 

 


	5. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus remembers his first Christmas with Harry.

 

Remus glanced at the man beside him who was carrying a pile of colorful wrapped boxes in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" he asked as they walked up to the door of a small, quaint cottage.

"No, I've got it," Sirius replied, peering around the side to make sure he didn't bump into the front door. "Ring the bell, will you?"

He tried to hide the smirk on his face, but failed. He reached out and pushed the doorbell, listening to it echo through the house. Behind the door came the sound of running feet. Soon the door flew open to reveal a young man with black hair and glasses wearing a white shirt with a red and gold sweater that had the Gryffindor emblem stitched on it and black pants. James grinned broadly at the sight before him. "Happy Christmas!" he exclaimed.

Remus stepped through the portal into the warm house. He stomped the snow off his boots as he removed the hat from his head and hung it on the coat rack. He shook the snow from his cloak as he took it off and hung it up as well. Underneath he was wearing a white oxford with a brown vest and brown pants.

Sirius still stood in the doorway with the presents. "Well, is anyone going to help me?"

James made a move towards him, but Remus caught his arm and grinned while shaking his head. "Why? I offered and you refused."

They saw the packages shift slightly as he sighed. "I meant I had them until we got here. It's rather chilly out here and Lily is bound to come and tell you two dolts to close the door before Harry catches a cold."

As if on cue, Lily stepped into the foyer with her son in her arms. "What are you three doing? You'll catch your death if you don't get inside Sirius." With a flick of her wand, the presents flew from Sirius' hands over to the large fir covered with all sorts of ornaments. Little Harry clapped his hands and squealed with glee as he watched the brightly wrapped packages place themselves beneath the tree.

"Blame those two gits for not helping me, Lils," Sirius complained as he stomped inside. He moved over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before ruffling Harry's mop of black hair. "Happy Christmas, munchkin."

Harry reached out towards his favorite "Uncle". Sirius laughed as Lily pulled him back. "Let your Uncle Sirius get out of his cloak first, Harry." Even she had to chuckle at her son's antics.

Sirius pulled off his cloak and handed it to James. He was wearing a black sweater with blue jeans. Moving back to where Lily was, he held out his arms towards Harry. The young boy immediately went to him and gave him a hug. "Now how did you know that was exactly what I wanted?" Sirius asked him as he touched his nose lightly with his finger. Harry reached out and grabbed the finger, bringing it to his mouth.

They moved into the living room, Lily and Remus sitting on the couch, James sitting in his chair and Sirius sitting on the floor with Harry. "So, have you heard from Peter?" Remus asked.

Lily nodded with a sigh. "The poor boy has to work again. I told him I'd send him dinner at least."

"We could take a picture of us having a great time and send it to him," Sirius offered. "Write on it 'Wish you were here' or something corny like that."

James laughed, which encouraged his son to join him. "That's not a half bad idea, though." He smiled down at his son. "He's missing out on everything." His voice sounded a bit wistful, as if he actually missed Wormtail.

They were silent for a moment before Lily jumped up. "Oh, I have a traditional Muggle drink for us to try. It's called Eggnog."

Sirius' face turned sour. "Eggnog? Is it made with eggs?"

"Well, yes, but it doesn't taste too bad, especially when you add a bit of Ogden's to it." She grinned as she headed to the kitchen.

His eyebrow raised at the mention of Ogden's Firewhisky. "Well, that might not be so bad."

Harry realized that Uncle Sirius was distracted, so he took off crawling towards the stairs. He'd been trying to get up them lately, but had always being thwarted by his mother. He was almost there when he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. His emerald eyes met a pair of golden ones. He looked at Uncle Remus in shock, wondering how he got to him so quickly.

"Look what I found," Remus said as he carried the now giggling boy under his arm like a sack. "Can't take your eyes off him for a second, eh James?"

James laughed as he took his son. "No, certainly can't. He's become quite mischievous lately."

"A great Marauder that boy will be," Sirius said proudly as he moved towards James' chair. Harry saw him and tried crawling out of his father's lap towards him.

"Ah yes, he shall keep Professor McGonagall busy." He pulled him back from Sirius.

Lily returned with the drinks. Sirius was first to try his. He made the worst face until the Firewhisky kicked in. Then his eyebrow shot up and he smiled. "Not bad, Mrs. Potter. Not bad at all."

They had a nice quiet, traditional Christmas dinner, roasted turkey with stuffing, cranberries, and Christmas pudding. There was much rejoicing and talk of things other than what was going on in the outside world. They were glad to have a day they did not have to worry about the war.

Lily had taken Harry to bed and Sirius and Remus prepared to leave. "You don't have to go yet," James said as they began to put on their cloaks. "Lily will be down and we can have another drink."

Remus pulled his wool cloak over his shoulders. "Sorry, Prongs. There's somewhere I have to go." There was a slight pained look on his face.

Suddenly, as if he remembered something, James nodded. "Right. I'm sorry, Moony. I forgot." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Give her our best."

Remus' sad smile said that he was grateful for his kind words. Sirius smacked James' back, "We'll see you tomorrow. Take care, all three of you."

The three friends parted company. Remus and Sirius walked down the road alone. A light snow was falling as they strolled along. "Padfoot, you don't have to go." Remus kept looking forward.

"Yes, I do, Remus," he replied softly. "I loved her too."

He stopped and looked at his friend, tears filling his eyes. "She loved you too. She loved us all. Damn, why did this have to happen?"

Sirius turned to face him. "Things happen in life. We may not like it all, but we move on, stronger for the experience. Look at me." He opened his arms wide. "I was once the son of a bloody pureblood family. Now, I'm a much better person. You're going to be fine, Remus. We'll get through this. Together"

Remus lowered his head, feeling quite ashamed of himself for acting like a foolish child in front of Sirius. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up into stormy gray eyes that looked soft and caring. Nodding, he forced a smile onto his face. In the blink of an eye, they were suddenly in another place, the edge of a cemetery far from James and Lily's home. They walked up the long path and down a row of gravestones until they reached a small, grey stone plaque.

Elizabeth Anna Lupin  
1939-1977

Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the dead flowers, making them bloom again. He stooped down and brushed off the stone. "I miss you, Mum." It had been three years since that fateful day. He still hadn't gotten over it.

Sirius stood back, watching his friend. He understood how he felt. It was getting a bit cold out and Remus was wet from sitting on the ground. "Come on, Moony, before you catch cold." His voice was soft and caring. He held out his hand and his friend took it reluctantly. He pulled him to his feet and smiled. "Let's go home."

He nodded. "Thanks, Padfoot. For everything. You're the best friend a person could have."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Remus awoke, tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked at the dank ceiling above his bed. He wondered why he had dreamed about that night. It was a bittersweet dream, full of memories of people long gone. He had loved them all.

Rolling over, he looked at the woman sleeping beside him, her brown hair falling softly over her shoulder. He let himself smile as he brushed her hair back. She loved him, as all of those he had dreamed about had. And he was beginning to love her as well, more than just as a friend. There was a soft smile on her face and he wondered just what she was dreaming. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, Nym."

 

 


	6. Nymphadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks remembers when Remus made a promise to her.

 

Seven-year-old Nymphadora Tonks paced the foyer of her home. She was expecting two very important guests for Christmas dinner, her favorite cousin Sirius and his friend Remus. Her parents and she were the only family Sirius really had left and Remus had recently lost his mother, so to keep them from being alone for the holidays, she had talked her mother into inviting them for dinner.

"They should have been here by now," she muttered to herself as she walked from one end of the small room to the other. Her hair was colored maroon with gold streaks to honor her cousin and his friend. They were in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and those were the house colors. It was easy for her to change her hair color since she was a metamorphmagus.

The bell rang and she nearly leapt to the ceiling. "They're here!" she screamed towards the living room as she ran to the door. Opening it, she threw herself into the arms of the young man standing closest. He caught her and smiled.

"Hello, Nym," Remus said as Sirius began laughing.

Nymphadora's face turned bright red and she let go of him. "Oh dear. I thought Sirius would be standing there. I'm dreadfully sorry." _Though not that much_ , she thought to herself. She'd had a crush on Remus since she had been three.

"It's not a problem. I don't normally get greeted like that. Thank you." He remained smiling at her, no change in his demeanor whatsoever. His face was pale, more so than usual. She was a bit curious to know if he wasn't feeling well.

Sirius, however, was still guffawing. Nymphadora slapped him on the arm before giving him a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you two came. Come in the house where it's warm. Mum has about gotten dinner ready."

He returned her hug and followed her into the foyer. They took off their cloaks and hung them on the rack by the door. Nymphadora led them into the living room where her father, Ted, was reading the Sunday Times. "Happy Christmas, boys," he said as they entered. Ted, unlike his wife, child and the two young men standing before him, was a Muggle. He was the reason Andromeda had been disowned by her family. She didn't care in the least, but he was happy that at least one member of her family stayed in touch.

"Happy Christmas, Ted," Sirius said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Tonks." Remus sat down beside him.

Ted smiled brightly. "Come now, Remus. We've known each other long enough for you to call me Ted. It's a good thing you two showed when you did. Nymmie was about to wear a hole in the floor."

"Dad! I heard that!" Nymphadora's voice echoed loudly from the kitchen. The men laughed.

Andromeda glanced at her daughter as they were setting the table and smiled. "You were pacing a bit, dear."

Her face flushed yet again. "I can't help that I like seeing Sirius." _And Remus_ , she added in her mind.

"And Remus," her mother said aloud. "Come now, you can't tell me that you don't like him, too."

"Well, yes, of course I like him... as a friend of Sirius'. He's very nice." _And handsome_.

"He's not that bad looking either." Andromeda placed the last setting on the table and looked up to see her daughter's flabbergasted look.

"Stop. Reading. My. Mind," she said slowly and deliberately.

"I'm not reading your mind, my darling. Your face says it all."

Nymphadora squealed with embarrassment and ran to the loo. She looked at her red face and matching hair. She'd lost concentration when her mother started telling on her. She threw some cold water on her face then looked in the mirror and watched her hair turn back to the maroon with gold streaks. Sighing with relief, she walked back towards the dinner table to find everyone already there.

Ted and Andromeda sat at the ends. Remus and Sirius sat on one side and Nymphadora sat across from them. She hopped into her chair and glanced surreptitiously at Remus. "It's Siri's turn," she said, looking at her father.

Ted smiled and nodded to her before looking at Sirius. "Would you do the honors?"

Remus looked confused as to what was going on. He saw Nym sitting with her hands folded before her and her head bowed. Andromeda and Ted were doing the same thing. He followed their exampled and looked towards Sirius who nodded slightly.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Bless this food we are about to eat. Bless these wonderful people who are the only family I know. Bless them for allowing us to come to their house and partake of this wonderful feast. In Your name we pray, Amen."

"Thank you, Siri," Andromeda smiled. "That was very nice."

"Does that mean I get the drumstick?" he asked with a wink of his eye.

"Of course it does." She passed him the huge leg from the turkey.

"Hey now," Ted cried in protest. "That's supposed to be mine!"

Nymphadora giggled at her father and cousin's antics. They always made her laugh. She saw that Remus had a smile on his face as well. He really was handsome, though he was quite pale today.

This fact didn't get past Andromeda either. "Eat up, Remus. You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

He flushed slightly. "I haven't been feeling well lately," he replied. "So, I haven't eaten as much." He began filling his plate with vegetables and bread.

"I helped with dinner," Nymphadora announced as she piled food upon her plate, trying to keep up with Sirius. "I made the dressing all by myself.

"Not bad, munchkin," Sirius replied with a mouthful of food. "You'll make some guy happy one day."

She blushed and cut her eyes towards Remus. "I hope so."

 

Dinner was filled with lighthearted conversation. Sirius and Ted spent a lot of their time teasing Nymphadora. Remus watched on with fascination until Andromeda scolded them. Suddenly, his face contorted with pain. He grasped Sirius' arm tightly. "We need to go," he said softly under his breath.

Sirius looked up at the clock above the mantle and noticed it had gotten late. The moon would be rising soon. He needed to get Remus out of here quickly. "Dinner was wonderful, Andie," he said as he pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "Thanks for inviting us, but we've got to go. Remus isn't feeling well."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Remus. There was something wrong with him that was for certain, however she was certain he wasn't ill with a cold. Nymphadora leapt to her feet, her chair falling over behind her. "No! You can't go. I made Christmas pudding. You have to have some before you leave." Tears began to stream down her face.

Remus and Sirius looked in shock at her outburst. "We'll come back tomorrow if Remus is better," Sirius offered hoping to calm her. "I promise."

"I don't want you to come tomorrow. I want you to stay now!" Her hair was changing color, from flame red to dark blue to bright green.

Even Ted and Andromeda were surprised by her behavior. "Now Nymmie," Ted began, "we can't expect them to eat desert if Remus isn't feeling well."

Another wave went through Remus and he grasped the chair. Forcing himself to his feet, he moved around to Nymphadora and stooped down to her level. "I promise we will be back tomorrow, Nym," he said. "I just need to leave right now before something bad happens."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes. Brushing away her tears with his thumb, he smiled softly. "In fact, I promise that Sirius and I will come spend Christmas with you every year until you go to Hogwarts. How does that sound?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Thank you," she said as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Her hair had settled back to its natural brown shade.

He held her close for a moment. "You're welcome."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tonks smiled in her sleep. Remus had kept his promise up until she went to Hogwarts. Halloween of her first year was when Harry defied Voldemort, James and Lily were killed and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Remus disappeared as well, going to live in solitude. She was so glad he had returned.

She felt someone touch her face and her eyes flickered open. She looked up into a pair of golden eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Remus frowned slightly.

She shook her head. "It's okay. Is it Christmas yet?"

He chuckled. "Not yet, but soon."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you, Remus Lupin."

 

 


	7. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill remembers the time he went to visit Charlie in Romania at Christmas.

Bill Weasley pulled the balaclava tightly around him. Romanian winters were downright frigid and he wondered why his brother continued to stay here. He entered the large building that declared itself the Inn in the small town. Looking around the room, he found the desk to check in and move over.

Now he knew why Charlie stayed. A beautiful young girl with long black hair came over. "May I help you?" she asked with a thick accent.

He pulled off his hat and removed the scarf from around his face. "Yes, I have a reservation. Weasley."

She smiled. "You must be Charlie's brother. He has been expecting you." Looking him up and down, she nodded approvingly. "I can see the resemblance now."

Bill grinned and winked at her. "I'll have you know that I am the older brother."

She laughed and handed him a key. "Your room is 237."

He took the key and thanked her as he made his way up the stairs. The room was quaint, much like any hotel room, though a bit more rustic than some he'd stayed in. It was one room with a bed, dresser and chair. There was a communal bath down the hall. Tossing his cloak on the bed, he sat down and finally relaxed.

It had been a long journey from Egypt. He had been sent here to collect several dragon eggs for Gringotts. It was several days before Christmas, which really was annoying, however at least he would be able to see his brother. He lay back on the bed, just to get a little rest, only to fall asleep.

 

There was a loud thumping on the door. Bill shot up from his bed, pulling out his wand and looking around. His eyes slowly focused on the room and he remembered where he was. "Who is it?" he demanded of the person banging on his door.

"Your brother, git."

He let out a sigh of relief and pointed his wand towards the door, opening it for Charlie. "I was just resting," he said as his brother entered.

"Right. I've been banging on the door for five minutes. You sleep harder than Dad." Charlie smiled good-naturedly. He moved over and slapped his brother on the back as they hugged. "It's good to see you, Bill."

"Same here," he replied with his own smile. "At least I get to spend Christmas with *some* family."

"Quite rotten luck that Gringotts sent you just now. Not that I mind, of course. I'm sure Mum would rather us both be home."

Bill laughed. "No kidding. But I have seen why you stick around here. There are some nice looking ladies around."

"You must be talking about Nikita. Oh yes, she is quite beautiful, but she'd kick your arse in a duel quicker than you can say Hogwarts." Charlie wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and walked him towards the door. "But I have to admit that the ladies around here do have an exotic quality about them. I will introduce you to a few after dinner."

They walked down into the Inn's dining room. The tables were nearly full of people, all talking and laughing about their day. Charlie led Bill towards a table where several men sat. "Evening, mates. This is my older brother, Bill. Bill, this is Lucian, Cezar and Stefan. They work with me."

They sat down and dinner was brought to them, meat and potatoes with a dark ale to drink. Bill learned much about his brother's job and found it quite interesting. Charlie had always been the brave one, and it seemed he had been brave many times since coming to Romania. He had been the only one able to calm a rogue female Horntail who'd had her egg stolen by poachers.

By the end of the evening, they were quite full and quite drunk as well. Bill had flirted with every girl in the entire place. Charlie had to pull him away from the married ones. Eventually, they dragged themselves up to Bill's room and collapsed asleep.

The next morning they were awoken by a consistent pecking on the window. Bill had already thrown a pillow at the offending noise. Charlie got up and crawled to the window to find an owl waiting patiently. In its beak was a small package with a letter attached. He gave the owl a treat he had in his pocket and sent it on its way.

Leaning against the wall as he sat on the floor below the window, he opened the letter. It was a note from their mother.

 

_Bill and Charlie,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope this letter finds you both well. I only wish you were here with your family rather than freezing in Romania. We miss you terribly! Ron has chosen to stay at school with dear Harry. I suppose it's because he is afraid of what I might say to him after what he did at the start of term. Taking the Anglia and flying to Hogwarts! How irrational! Ginny has had a good term so far. She is passing her classes. The twins are getting into trouble, as always. Percy is Prefect, of course, just like my two other boys. I rather doubt the twins will achieve such standards, but I still have hope for Ron._

_I am glad that you two are together for Christmas. At least you are with family. I have sent your presents and will be expecting your thank-you notes soon. Take care, my boys. We all love you dearly._

_Love,  
Mum_

 

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. He could imagine his mother writing this little note to them. She probably screamed at the twins at least once while she did. He tapped the box the note was attached to with his wand. " _Engorgio_." Immediately, he grabbed his head in pain. Yes, he had a hangover.

Bill moaned and rolled over at the sound. He squinted at the boxes on the floor. "What's that?" he muttered.

"Presents from Mum," he replied quietly. Pushing himself to his feet, he went over to the dresser and poured them both a glass of water. He said a short spell over the glasses and the water turned murky. Handing one to Bill, he downed the other with a sour look on his face. "You're going to need that."

Bill sat up and wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing with pain. "What did I drink last night?" he asked as he downed the awful tasting potion. "I am so glad you learned this spell.

As their headaches receded, they opened their presents. Their mother had knitted them both jumpers, as she always did. "We've got to teach her a new pattern," Bill muttered as he tossed the jumper aside.

Charlie chuckled, "Yes, a pair of gloves would be nice." Their father had sent them both a bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey. "And dad knows exactly what to send to cheer us up."

There was a card signed by the entire family, including Harry. Even though they didn't know the boy personally yet, they were fond of him through the tales their mother had told them. They knew of the prophecy and knew that Dumbledore would take good care of him.

Charlie poured them each a bit of firewhiskey and raised his glass. "To the best mother a boy could ever have."

"Hear, hear," Bill said. "Happy Christmas, Charlie."

"Happy Christmas, Bill." They clinked their glasses and drained them in one gulp.

 

* * *

 

Bill looked at the cracked ceiling above his bed. He missed his brother, though he feared Charlie's reaction when he would finally see his face. Darkness passed over his eyes for a moment as he sighed. He was no longer the handsome Weasley. Grayback had seen to that. But he did have the most beautiful fiancée in the world.

Tomorrow he would get his father to take him to Diagon Alley. He needed a gift to send Charlie and a special gift for Fleur. The only wish he had was for Charlie to come home. Rolling over, he slipped back into unconsciousness, thinking of the reaction his brother would have when he received the bottle of Ogden's.


	8. Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur takes Bill home for the first time.

Fleur Delacour looked proudly at the young man by her side. He was a handsome redhead with a long ponytail and a dragon fang earring hanging from his left lobe. He wore a plain white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. The blue jeans he had on were well worn and faded, though the dragon-hide boots on his feet were polished to a perfect shine. He realized she was looking at him and turned to smile.

She nodded as they approached the large house where her family lived. Opening the door, they stepped through into a large foyer with a bright marble floor. "'Allo!" she called out. Her greeting echoed through the hall.

"Fleur!" A young girl ran and jumped into her arms. "Je suis très contente que tu êtes ici!"

"Moi aussi, Gabrielle!" She hugged her little sister tightly. "Tu te souvenens Bill?"

"Mais oui!" She stepped in front of Bill and curtsied. "Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley."

"Bonjour, Gabrielle," Bill replied, smiling broadly as he bowed to the young girl. She giggled and looked at her sister.

"Where are Mama and Papa?" Fleur asked.

"In ze sitting room, waiting for you." Gabrielle grabbed their hands in hers and pulled them down the hall.

The sitting room was large and luxurious. There were several chairs and couches and the walls were lined with shelves and shelves of books. "Il y a ma fille," Mr. Delacour said the moment he saw Fleur. He stood and moved to hug her tightly, kissing each cheek. "And this is Bill Weasley, non?"

"Oui, Papa. Bill, this iz mon père, my father." She pulled Bill up beside her, a huge grin on her face.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Delacour," Bill said properly, holding out his hand.

A grin began to tug at the corner of the older man's mouth. He grabbed Bill in a hug. "Welcome to my home, Bill. We are very happy you are here." His English was much better than his daughter's.

Bill was flabbergasted by the man's enthusiasm. "Um, thank you, Sir. I'm happy to be here as well."

"Is no one going to introduce me?" Fleur's mother looked from around a wing-backed chair.

"Mama!" Fleur pulled her up from the chair and put her face to face with Bill. "Bill, this is ma mère, my mother."

Mrs. Delacour examined him closely. _Long hair, yet clean. An earring, however it looks as if it is a dragon's tooth. His brother does work with dragons. Ah, dragonhide boots, of course_. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bill."

"The pleasure is all mine, Madame Delacour." He bowed to her and kissed her hand. Fleur was beaming with pride.

She cut her eyes towards her daughter and nodded almost imperceptibly. Yes, he was accepted. Gabrielle pulled on Fleur's sleeve. "May I show Bill around ze house?"

"That would be a wonderful idea," her mother said.

Bill smiled and took Gabrielle's hand. "And I certainly would enjoy that." He looked at Fleur and winked. "I shall return."

Fleur watched dreamily as he left with her sister. After they were gone, her parents chuckled, pulling her from her reverie. "What?"

"You, my dear, are smitten. It is written all over your face." Her mother wrapped her in a hug, smiling broadly.

"Non, you must be wrong. I just theenk 'e is a nice man." She tried desperately to back out of the idea her mother had just put forward.

"And he is." She steered her daughter to the chair in which she had been sitting. "It is perfectly normal, ma fille. The beauty you inherited from your grandmama attracts many men, yet you have found a gem amongst the stones. You must tell me all about him."

They sat and talked about all that Fleur had been doing the past few months. They laughed at the silly things that had happened, yet her mother was shocked by what had happened in the Wizarding world. They were still discussing things when Gabrielle and Bill returned.

Gabrielle ran up to her sister all excited. "Fleur! Bill 'az invited me to come see you in London. 'E wishes to introduce me to 'iz family. And 'e may take me to see ze Dragons!"

Fleur's eyes widened as her sister spoke. She looked up at Bill in shock. He certainly knew how to impress a little girl. "Do you mean this?" she asked curiously.

Bill nodded. "Of course. You and Gabrielle can stay at The Burrow with Mum and Dad. Mum'll love it! She always likes having someone to dote on."

Gabrielle clasped her hands together and looked pleadingly at her parents. "Can we go Mama? Please, Papa? 'Ogwarts was such fun!"

"Well," her father said sternly, yet his eyes gave away his mirth. "When would this be?" He looked at Bill with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking perhaps in February. I know Gabrielle will be in school, but perhaps she will only have to take a day or two off." He slid his arm around Fleur's waist. "That is if it is okay with both of you."

Mrs. Delacour looked from her daughters to her husband and the young man who had captured her daughter's heart. Her husband was trying hard to act like an ogre. He would fail, as always. His daughters knew exactly how to manipulate him. But then again, so did she. "I believe that will be fine. It is so kind of you to invite my girls to visit with your family. I will be sure to send something special for your mother."

He smiled, "She will appreciate that very much, Madame. Merci."

"You are welcome. Now, I believe dinner should be about ready. Go get cleaned up and we will talk more during dinner." She smiled and looked at the arm around her daughter. Yes, they were going to be a wonderful couple.

They wandered up the stairs to their rooms. As they parted, Fleur looked happily at Bill. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For inviting Gabrielle to visit. For dealing wit' my father and mother. For just being you." She kissed him firmly on the lips.

Bill had a giddy smile as they parted. "Hey, if I get that every time I do something simple, I'm going to have you around more often." He leaned towards her and kissed her softly before turning around and walking towards his room.

Fleur leaned against her door and sighed. He really was the most wonderful man she had ever known. Her mother was right. She loved him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fleur smiled in her sleep. "Merci, mon mari. Je t'aime."

Bill rolled over towards her, having heard her words. "Je t'aime, aussi." He kissed her softly and curled up behind her.

 

 


	9. Molly and Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets a surprise proposal.

Molly Prewitt felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't the dress robes or the horrid shoes on her feet that were causing her stress. It was the place, her Aunt and Uncle's home. She had come at the behest of her favorite cousin, Andromeda. Andie was a teenager, just a few years younger than her, and didn't understand her family at all. Of course, neither did Molly.

She wandered out into the gardens. The adults were preoccupied by her Auntie's young sons, Sirius and Regulus. They were at the perfect age to entertain, seven and five. They were sweet boys when they weren't around their mother and father. Around their parents, they were prim and proper purebloods. Molly shook her head sadly, appalled that anyone would force a child that young to act that way. Let them be boys, for Merlin's sake! She swore that if she ever had any children, she would never force them to act like adults.

She found herself out near the edge of the gardens where a small pool full of colorful fish was. The water was charmed to stay warm all year long, providing a place to sit in peace. She carefully sat on the bench and slipped off her shoes, dipping her toes into the water. She sighed in delight at the warmth.

One thing she had to admit about her Auntie was that she had taste. The gardens were beautiful, full of flowers that bloomed year round. There were high bushes at the edge to keep outsiders from coming in. Several old trees stood in different spots around the garden. Beside where she was sitting was an ancient oak. It looked regal, reaching up towards the dark sky speckled with stars. Molly loved this garden. It made her feel so free.

There was a rustling sound nearby and she looked around suspiciously. "Who's there?" she queried to the darkness.

A lanky redhead leapt down from the tree beside her. She easily recognized him and smiled. "Arthur Weasley! How did you get in here?"

He grinned lopsidedly, a trait she absolutely adored about him. Moving over to her side, he sat on the bench with her. She noticed he was wearing a brown suit, much like what a Muggle would wear. His tie, however, was maroon and gold, his Gryffindor tie from school. She smiled in admiration. "I had to see you, Molly," he said with his own smile plastered on his freckled face. "It is Christmas after all."

"If you were to be caught..." She was horrified that he was risking his life being here, but she was also very happy to see him.

"I promise I won't." He took her hands in his and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Molly, I've missed you so much. It's hard to believe that the last time I saw you was on your birthday, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year."

She looked down shyly, remembering how excited she had been to see him in Madame Puddifoot's. He had bought her a cake, Cherry Jubilee, her favorite, and given her a beautiful necklace. Reaching up to her neck, she fingered the necklace fondly. "Yes, that was grand fun."

"I've been working hard since then and have done quite a bit of thinking." He was about to continue when his head snapped up. There was someone coming. "Excuse me a moment, dearest." He leapt up and ran to hide behind some holly bushes.

Molly looked up to see Andromeda wandering towards her. She smiled and waved, sneaking a glance to see if Arthur was well hidden. "Were you looking for me?"

"Of course," Andromeda grinned. "Did you get tired of all the hubbub. I am so sick and tired of my sisters. Bella is giving me a headache. She's been flirting with Rodolphus Lestrange all night and Cissy, goodness, she hasn't left Lucius Malfoy's side. I understand they are betrothed, but still. I haven't touched Nott, the greasy little git. I've also noticed you've avoided your betrothed as well."

She sighed, "Yes, I just don't want to get ahead of anything." She patted the bench beside her, silently telling her cousin to sit. "You and I are different, Andie. We aren't like the rest of our family. You're in Ravenclaw and I'm in Gryffindor. We just don't fit in."

Andromeda sighed. "Don't I know it." She jumped up from the bench smiling. "Mum and dad said you could come home with us. We'll be leaving in just a little while. Just meet us in the foyer."

Molly nodded and watched her walk off down the path. "Oh," she said turning around. "And do tell Mr. Weasley I said hello." She grinned from ear to ear and dashed back towards the party. Molly's eyes grew wide and she looked towards the bushes. The top of Arthur's head was ever so slightly visible.

"How did she know?" Arthur asked as he peeked around the side of the bushes.

"Your hair," Molly giggled. "You weren't quite crouched far enough."

Arthur blushed. "I hope I didn't get you into any trouble.

She shook her head and motioned for him to come sit by her. "So, you were telling me you had done a bit of thinking, right?"

He sat beside her and ran back the conversation through his head. "Ah, right. Well now. Let's see. I've been thinking..." He sounded as if he was trying to remember exactly what he was going to say. "Oh yes. I have been thinking about us. Quite a bit actually. And there's something I need to ask you."

Molly watched as he got down on the ground before her, sitting on one knee. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring. There was a small setting with a tiny, yet shiny diamond.

"Mollywobbles, will you marry me?"

She brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped in shock. Arthur Weasley was proposing. To her! "Arthur..." She had no idea what to say. This was quite unexpected. "Arthur, I... I'm betrothed."

"Codswallow," he huffed. "You shouldn't have to marry someone you don't love. After all, who was it that was caught snogging with you in the empty Charms classroom your fifth year?" He smirked triumphantly.

"We weren't snogging," Molly protested. "It was just an innocent kiss."

"Which you enjoyed, as I remember." He was going to push her on until she admitted she loved him.

Molly's face turned as red as her hair. "I..." Her mouth opened and closed several times.

Arthur grinned triumphantly. "Ah-hah! I was right." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. The sizing spell worked perfectly, making the band the perfect size for her hands. "Please, Molly, be Mrs. Arthur Weasley. I love you so very much."

She looked at the ring. It must have taken him months to save up enough money to buy it on his small Ministry salary. "Oh, Arthur." She looked at him, her eyes tearing up, and threw her arms around his neck. "What about school? I really should finish first."

His shoulders sagged in relief. "Of course you should finish. We won't get married until the summer. I don't really think you want to get married in the snow." He chuckled at his joke.

She laughed along with him. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Arthur. I will marry you. I will be your wife and give you lots of beautiful children. You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"And you have made me the happiest man. I love you, the future Mrs. Molly Prewett Weasley."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur opened his eyes and looked over at his wife. She was awake and looking at him as well. "Did you just have a wonderful dream?" he asked.

She nodded. "Remember when you proposed?"

His eyes widened in shock. "That's what I was dreaming too! This is incredible." He gathered her in his arms. "I love you, my Mollywobbles."

She laughed and kissed him. "And I love you, Arthur."

 

 


	10. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermions finally realizes just how she feels about Ron.

For what seemed to be the hundreth time, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny had helped her with her hair. It hung in tight ringletts around her head. The periwinkle blue dress she wore accented her natural beauty. She was very nervous. How were her friends going to react when they saw who had asked her to the Ball? How was Ron going to react?

She closed her eyes and shook all thoughts of Ron from her head. He had been the lazy git who had waited until the last moment to ask anyone to go. She threw back her shoulders and lifted her head proudly. Satisfied with the visage before her, she moved to the stairs. It sounded like the last of the students were leaving.

She waited a moment before coming down the stairs. It was quiet in the Common Room, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. She paused at the back of the Fat Lady's portrait and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Stepping through, she gently pushed the picture frame back against the wall.

"Oh my, don't you look quite lovely. That color really brings out your eyes."

Hermione turned to see the Fat Lady watching her approvingly. She was even dressed for the Ball, looking quite dapper in a peach dress. "You look very nice as well."

She smiled and pirouetted, showing off her dress. "Sir Cadogan has offered to take me down to watch. I thought I should look my best." She lowered her voice and leaned towards Hermione. "I understand that you are being escorted by that Bulgarian lad. He's quite a handsome one, isn't he?" She fanned herself as she blushed.

The young Gryffindor also turned a bit pink. "Yes, he is handsome. I better go," she said as she moved off down the hall.

"Do have a wonderful time, dear," the Fat Lady called to her, waving enthusiastically. "I want to hear all the details!"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes as she continued towards the Great Hall. Down the hall, Sir Nicholas was floating towards her. "Good evening," he said as she passed.

"Good evening, Sir Nick," she replied as she kept going.

The ghost stopped. He recognized that voice, yet her face looked quite different. Turning, he floated back towards her. "Excuse me, but you sound just like Miss Granger."

"That could be because I am Miss Granger."

He moved around in front of her, causing her to stop. Peering into her face, his eyes widened. "Why, it is you, Hermione. You look completely different."

She flushed slightly. "Thank you. If you will excuse me, I am late for the Ball."

He moved to the side and bowed formally. "Oh yes, pardon me. I am sure you will be the belle of the Ball, Miss Granger. Have a wonderful time."

Her cheeks turned redder. "Thank you, Sir Nick." She hurried to the stairs and quickly made her way down to the landing. Her pulse was beating rapidly as she looked down to see lots of students milling about. She hitched up her skirt slightly and walked slowly down the stairs.

Viktor met her at the bottom and took her hand. "You look very beautiful, Hermy-own." Krum said as they took their position near the door.

"It's Hermione," she said, trying to help him pronounce her name correctly. "And thank you." They walked to a position behind Professor Karkaroff with the rest of the Durmstrang students.

Professor McGonagall called the champions over to prepare them for their entrance. Hermione was smiling brightly at the others. Fleur looked nice, however she wondered if the girl ever didn't look nice. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory looked stunning together. And there was Harry. His hair had been combed, yet it still stuck up at odd angles. Pavarti looked very nice, but then again, she and her sister cared more about their appearance than anything. "Hi Harry! Hi Pavarti!" she said in greeting. Harry's mouth was wide open and there was a slight look of shock on Pavarti's face as well.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, allowing the students entrance. Her eyes scanned the crowd passing. She smirked as Pansy Parkinson scowled from Draco's side. But Ron passed without a glance. After everyone was settled, Professor McGonagall led them into the room.

It was decorated brilliantly, like a winter wonderland. Krum escorted her up to the Champions' table and helped her into her seat. Dinner appeared when you asked for what you wished to eat. She spent most of her time trying to teach Krum how to pronounce her name and listening to him tell her about his school. It wasn't really that interesting, so her eyes wandered over the tables of students.

She saw Ginny sitting with Neville. They looked like they were having a wonderful time. Near them sat Ron. He was glaring directly at her, his face somber. She was taken aback by the look on his face. What was wrong with him?

"Herm-own-ninny, may I have this dance?"

She shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at Viktor. "Oh yes, of course." Taking his hand, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The outside world disappeared as he placed one hand in hers and the other on her waist. She could hear the music, the beat, but otherwise, it was just Krum and her. She smiled broadly, happily, as he spun her around the room. For the first time ever, she felt peaceful.

After a while, they decided it was time for a drink. She told him she was going to speak to Harry and Ron. He headed off to get punch. "Hi!" she said as she sat down beside Harry. "Isn’t this great fun?"

"Right," Ron mumbled. "You and your precious Krum are having a grand time."

Her brow furrowed, wondering just what had gotten into Ron. "What's going on?"

"Well, if you don't know, I'm not telling." He crossed his arms and sulked even more.

She looked at Harry for help, yet he only shrugged. "You're daft, Ron. Completely." She fanned herself and sat back.

"Yes, I'm daft, but at least I'm not fraternizing with the enemy." He huffed and turned away from her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Enemy? What are you going on about? Weren't you the one who was worshiping him not six months ago? You're the one who wants his autograph, not me."

They continued to argue and Hermione grew even angrier. How could Ron continue to slander Viktor and herself! She jumped to her feet and stormed from the room, leaving Ron, Harry and everyone else behind.

Climbing the stairs back to the Gryffindor dormitory, she began to think. She didn't understand why Ron was acting like a complete git about Viktor. It wasn't as if she and Krum talked about anything. He mostly sat and watched her study. She wasn't helping him with the second task. It wasn't even as if she really liked him.

Flopping on the couch, she stared at the flickering flames of the fire. Ron was so thick sometimes. But why should she care? Sighing, she realized that she liked him... a lot. Thickness and all. Perhaps when he came back to the Common Room, they could have a civil talk about the whole ordeal.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Ron entered the room, saw her and immediately began accusing her again. Their discussion was quite heated with nobody around to stop them. Finally fed up with his nonsense, Hermione put her foot down. "The next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" She stormed off towards her room leaving a completely stunned Ron behind.

 

 

* * *

 

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Why had she just dreamed about the Yule Ball? Her mind wandered back to when she had gotten up the stairs. She had laid on her bed for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out Ron. Two years later, she realized he had finally figured it out.

Ron really was a thick git, but he was *her* thick git. She loved him so much, more than she loved Harry. If anything was going to happen, she wished it to happen to her and neither of them. She wouldn't be able to go on without either of them.

Looking at the photo beside her bed, the one of the three of them together taken first year, she remembered all the good times and bad. She was determined to make more good times happen as long as she could.

 

 


	11. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron realizes how daft he's been for way too long.

"Blast!"

Ron looked into the sitting room to see who was yelling curses. He saw Hermione standing on a step stool trying to hang garland along the mantle of the fireplace. It looked like she had dropped something. Slipping in, he found her wand sitting on the floor. "Here you go," he said as he picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Ron." She reached out and their hands touched. Time seemed frozen as she looked into his eyes. There was electricity between them, shooting through their hands, up their arms and down their spines. Their hearts beat erratically and their breathing quickened. Ron felt the palms of his hands growing sweaty.

He finally let go, breaking the contact. "Er, you're welcome," he said as he stepped back slightly. Looking up at her, he noticed she was wearing the jumper his mother had knitted her for her birthday. It was maroon with her name stitched in gold on the left breast. She was also wearing a long, black skirt that hung to her ankles. Her hair was pushed back with two combs, framing her face nicely. He had this sudden urge to be near her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head, turning away. He could see she was turning slightly pink. Was she embarrassed? Angry? He didn't know. "I'm sure your mum needs help in the kitchen," she told him as she went back to hanging the garland.

He stuffed his hands dejectedly into his pants. "Right. Well, just holler if you think of anything." He strolled out of the room and towards the stairs that lead down to the kitchen. Before he got to them, he turned and walked to the stairs leading up towards his room.

It was strictly his room now. After what happened to Sirius, Harry had taken over his room, moving out of the room they had shared. There were times he missed Harry being in there, especially when he had one of his nightmares. Ron had grown used to having someone in the room with him to talk to after waking up from those horrid dreams.

He walked right past the door and up towards Harry's room. Knocking lightly, he opened the door and peeked in. Harry was sitting at the small writing desk looking over some papers. He had his arm resting on the edge and his head in his hand. He looked tired and Ron regretted coming in. Harry looked up when he heard the squeaking hinges. "Oh, hi Ron."

"I can come back if you're busy." He didn't want to interrupt him, though he was curious to know what he was doing.

He began shuffling the papers around and straightening the desk. "No, come in. I need a break anyway." He motioned towards the locker at the foot of the bed as he turned his chair that way. "What do you need?"

Ron crossed over and sat down, resting his hands in his lap and looking at the floor. His hair had grown a bit shaggy and hung in his face. "So, um, how's it going? Have you figured out anything yet?"

"I was just going over the Horcrux and trying to see if I can figure out any of the others." He reached back and moved a few papers, his mind still on his work.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." He felt useless and sighed dejectedly. Hermione had been the only one who could really help him. Her knowledge of all things Hogwarts certainly was better than his knowledge of... well, nothing.

"You've helped loads," Harry smiled. "Without you, I'd probably be in St. Mungo's with Lockhart." They both chuckled as they remembered how Ron's wand backfired their second year, causing Professor Lockhart's Memory charm to come back on him and made him forget who he was.

"Thanks mate." Ron felt a little better knowing that Harry still appreciated him. But the reason he was here was not to see if Harry still liked him. They sat in silence a few moments. Harry was being very patient, a trait he normally didn't show. "Um, y'see I was just down in the sitting room and Hermione was putting up the Christmas decorations..." He paused, looking up at his bespectacled friend.

Two emerald orbs stared back through the thin glass. "Did you offer to help?"

Ron nodded. "She told me to go help Mum." A sigh escaped his lips. "Harry, something happened. She had dropped her wand and I picked it up for her. Her hand touched mine and... I don't know. I just had this feeling that I didn't want to ever see her hurt."

The dark haired boy had to keep the grin from his face as he listened to his friend. Who knew Ronald Bilius Weasley could be so sentimental? Maybe he did take after his mum a bit. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

Ron's head bobbed up and down, his shaggy mane flying wildly. "Have you ever felt like this, Harry? Like your world would end if she ever got hurt?" He was so confused by all the feelings flowing through him suddenly.

Harry's eyes lowered to look at the floor. Yes, he had felt that way before and that's why he had broken up with her. It would kill him if she were to get hurt. "I really don't think I'm the person you should be talking to about this," he admitted. He honestly didn't know what to tell Ron. Yes, he knew the feeling, but he couldn't act on it like Ron could.

"But why not? You're her friend. You can tell me what to do." Ron was desperate. He certainly didn't want to screw this up.

Harry put out his hands, palms up, and shrugged. "What am I supposed to tell you, Ron? You know what to do. Just tell her the truth."

"Yeah, right. I suppose that's the best thing." He stood, his head still spinning with thoughts. "I'll tell her the truth."

Harry let himself grin this time. He got up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll do fine, Ron. After all, you do love her."

Ron grinned goofily. He was right about that. He did love Hermione. Leaving his friend behind, he went back downstairs a bit happier and less confused than before. He checked the sitting room, but she was already through decorating. Wondering where she might be, he trundled down the stairs to the kitchen. Perhaps his mother would know where she is.

Opening the door, he saw his father jumping and turning to face him. "Oh, it's just you, Ron." He reopened the biscuit jar and pulled out a handful. Conjuring two glasses of milk and a plate, he sat down at the table and motioned for his son to sit with him. "Your mum doesn't like me having snacks in the middle of the day."

He smiled and sat down. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Arthur stuffed a cookie in his mouth and thought. "Ah, she went with Ginny and your mum to Diagon Alley to finish their Christmas shopping."

"Oh." Ron looked down dejectedly. He couldn't talk to her now, but just maybe he could talk to his father. He and his mum had a really good relationship. Maybe he would know what to do. "Dad, um, how did you know you really liked Mum?"

His father stopped still, glass of milk nearly to his mouth. "Oh dear," he muttered as he put down the glass. "Well, let's see..." He tapped his fingers on the table as he tried to think.

Ron watched him, wondering what was going through his head. Arthur finally began to speak. "Well, you see son, there are differences between men and women. We have, um, different parts and such and..."

He raised his hand to interrupt his father. "Dad, I've already gotten this talk."

"You have?" he questioned looking up in confusion. "But I don't remember having it with you."

"That's 'cause Fred and George did, well, until Mum caught them and then she finished it." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I just want to know how you're supposed to feel if you like a girl."

Arthur stared at him a moment before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! Oh well, yes, that. She likes you very much and I'm positive you like her as well."

"Dad, I haven't even told you who it is." Ron's face flushed slightly.

"Ah, but I know." Arthur's eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Everyone knows. It isn't like you two are keeping secrets."

He looked at his father in shock. Was he really that obvious? Wait, Hermione has been obvious? But why hadn't he noticed? "Are you sure? I mean, she treats me like a git most of the time."

"That's because you can be a git most of the time. Trust me, Ron. I know these things." He put a hand on his son's arm. "And you might want to grab hold of her before she slips away." His voice was soft, yet filled with emphasis. He wanted to let him know that this might be his last chance to be with the woman he loves.

They sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes communicating so much more in that glance. Ron finally understood. He loved Hermione and she loved him. But if he didn't make his move now, before the war grew even more fierce, he might lose her forever. "Thanks dad," he replied softly.

Standing, he moved out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. He had to find her and tell her he loved her. As he reached the landing, he saw her coming out of the study. She stopped in the doorway. There was a sprig of mistletoe above her head. His eyes glanced upwards and a plan began forming in his head. Moving over, he stood before her. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied a bit shyly. She looked so beautiful to him.

Swallowing hard, he looked above her head. "You're standing under the mistletoe."

She flushed slightly. "Am I?" She looked as nervous as he felt.

"So, would you mind much if I kissed you?"

She blinked in shock. "N-no. Not at all."

They leaned towards each other tentatively. Ron pressed his lips lightly against hers. They were so soft, like rose petals. Before he knew it, he had stepped closer and brought his hand up to cup her face. She reached up and laid her hand against his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. He knew she could feel it, thumping against her hand. She moved her body closer to his, deepening the kiss, yearning for his touch.

A sudden need to breathe was the only thing that broke them apart. They both took a step backward, panting heavily. "Um," Ron began, trying to form thoughts into words. His mouth and his brain did not seem to want to cooperate.

Hermione's face was pink and a soft smile covered her lips. "I... I better go," she said as she brushed past him, touching his arm as she did, giving it a soft squeeze as if to say that she enjoyed the kiss.

Ron stood there in complete bliss, not even realizing she had gone. He had a stupid grin on his face. "I love you, Hermione."

She had just reached the stairs when he spoke. She stopped and looked back towards him. "I love you, too, Ron."

 

 

* * *

 

Ron woke up with a huge grin on his face. He heard soft snoring in his room and remembered that Neville had come to stay with them since his Grandmother had refused for him to join the war. While he was glad there was someone in the room with him, he really wished it was someone else, someone a bit softer and who smelled better, too.

He glanced at the Chudley Cannons clock beside his bed and saw that it was quite early in the morning. He didn't care. He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore anyway. Disentangling himself from the covers, he tiptoed to the writing desk and sat down, lighting the small lamp and keeping it low. He pulled out a quill and some parchment and began writing.

He wrote down everything he loved about her and explained exactly why he was doing this. He was never going to let Hermione go. After he finished writing, he checked the time again. There was still at least another hour before he could head out to buy that special gift for the woman he loved. Yes, this was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

 

 


	12. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers the Christmas he found the Mirror of Erised.

His bed was all warm and snuggly, but it wasn't enough to dampen his excitement about what day today was. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and reached for the glasses that lay by his bed. Slipping them on, he had to blink twice when he saw the packages at the foot of his bed. Not once had he ever remembered getting presents for Christmas. He looked up to see Ron struggling with his covers as he got up and put on his dressing gown.

"Happy Christmas," they said to each other. Harry was still staring in awe at his pile. "I can't believe I got presents!"

And that was only the start of the day. Harry received gifts from Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Hermione and even a fifty pence note from his Aunt and Uncle which fascinated Ron, so he gave it to him. He was so enthralled with all his gifts.

There was a fifth wrapped package underneath all the others. It was very light which made Harry very curious. He tore into the wrapping and something made of a silvery cloth fell to the floor. Reaching down to pick it up, he noted that it felt like it was made of water. Ron looked downright in shock and told him to pull it on.

He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. It felt very comfortable and not heavy at all. Ron was having a fit, telling him to look in the mirror. He moved over and gazed at his reflection... and was amazed when all he saw was his head! He was invisible! Oh, the things he could do while invisible. He could get back at Draco for everything he'd done. He could investigate the entire castle. He could sneak into the kitchen without his Aunt or Uncle ever knowing!

He had to hide it when Fred and George came in and it slipped his memory for a while. They all went down into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was enthralled by all the decorations. The large firs seemed to touch the sky-like ceiling and were covered in colors of the four houses. Not many students had stayed for the holidays, so the large tables were replaced by a smaller, more intimate setting.

Then there was the food, something Harry had been looking forward to seeing and tasting. It was everything he'd dreamt of and more. There were all sorts of food and pastries with which to stuff himself. After they finished eating, the boys went outside and had a rollicking snowball fight before coming in to play some wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry had a wonderful day, the best Christmas he could ever remember. Yet his mind continued to come back to the cloak lying crumpled on his bed. He constantly thought of what he could do with it. But, he also wondered who had given it to him? The note had said that it had been his father's. Who would his father have trusted so much to give him such a rare gift?

After saying good-night to Ron, he lay awake in his bed, still thinking of the cloak. He could go anywhere he wanted. Slipping quietly out of the bed, he grabbed the cloak and headed out into the vastness that was Hogwarts.

He wandered along the halls, trying to keep up with where he was going. He noticed lots of paintings and suits of armor everywhere. Perhaps he'd even be able to find a shortcut to Professor McGonagall's classroom or even Snape's room. He heard voices in the corridor ahead of him. Fearing it was Filch, he ducked into an old classroom.

It was a rather dusty room, as though it hadn't been used in a long while. There was one very odd thing, something tall leaning up against the wall. Moving over, he touched the drapery covering the item and it fell to the floor revealing a mirror with a gold frame and two huge clawed feet. He reached out and touched the frame. It was very cool to the touch and felt pitted from use. The feet on which it stood looked like they could have been from a dragon or another large animal.

His eyes traveled to the top of the frame where some words were etched into the gold. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. He had no clue what the words meant, figuring they were some ancient Wizarding language. He was drawn to the reflective surface, looking deep within the mirror. A vision swirled into view. A woman with long, red hair smiled at him. He blinked, stunned, and then saw a man step up beside her. He was tall, wore glasses and had dark, messy hair; it stood up in the back, just like Harry's.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry was in complete awe. He was looking at the refection of his parents. He turned his head quickly and saw that no one was behind him. Looking back at the mirror, he saw they were still there. _This is impossible_ , he thought. _Isn't it?_ He wasn't so sure anymore. If a cloak could make him invisible, why couldn't a mirror show him his parents?

 

Over the next few days, Harry spent every hour he could before the mysterious mirror watching his family. He even saw his grandfather. His mother was so beautiful and he looked just like his father.

"The Mirror of Erised is a strange object, is it not?"

He nearly jumped to the ceiling as he turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing just behind him. "Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Dumbledore just smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "It is alright, Harry. I suppose you have worked out what the mirror does?"

He nodded. "It shows you what you want to see." Harry stood up, his head low. "I've never seen them before, Professor. I just wanted to remember them."

Dumbledore nodded and placed an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I understand, but the mirror has to be moved tomorrow. Come along. I believe there are some pumpkin pasties with our names on them down in the Great Hall."

Harry smiled up at the wizened old man. There was one question he had to ask. "Sir? What do you see when you look into the mirror?"

"Socks. You can never have enough socks."

 

* * *

 

Harry smiled as he awoke. Socks. That's what Dumbledore had seen in the Mirror of Erised. There was something about socks. It was what he had used to release Dobby from his servitude to Malfoy. The house elf had given him socks every year since for both his birthday and Christmas. He wondered what colors he would get this year.

The dream had not only made him happy, but sad as well. He missed Dumbledore very much. He missed the old wizard's guidance and his familiarity. But, Harry was continuing on with what Dumbledore had wished. He was going to defeat Voldemort, just as his former headmaster had done many years ago to Grindelwald.

Picking up his glasses and sliding them on, he looked at the clock beside his bed. It was nearly six in the morning. _No one else should be up_ , he thought. Getting up and pulling on some clothes, he made his way downstairs. There was a bit of shopping he was going to have to do. He smiled as he thought about how happy he could make everyone in the house. That was his desire now, to make everyone happy.

 

 


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all got their wishes.

The dawning sun peeked through the thinning snow clouds to the east, its bright yellow rays casting light over the small neighborhood. A young girl sat on the edge of the chimney of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Her golden curls shined brightly as the sun bounced off them. She had a bright smile on her face that rivaled the ball of gas rising into the sky.

Behind her, slowly fading from sight, were four spectral figures. They had been watching, with the girl, the dreams of their friends and family. Lily and James Potter smiled, James' arms around his wife's shoulders, as they looked down on their son and his friends. Sirius Black clapped James' shoulder and grinned lopsidedly. The fourth ghost stood behind the others, watching them all. His blue eyes sparkled with their normal mischief.

The girl looked at Dumbledore and tilted her head. "Master, is this what you wished to happen?" The elderly specter nodded, not speaking a word. She could see a single tear slip down across his cheek. It confused her that he could be happy and sad at the same time. Perhaps he was sorrowful that he could not be there with these people.

Lily leaned back against her husband as she pointed to their son. They were so proud of him. He was steadily moving forward on his quest to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcrux and defeat him once and for all. And even though he was being stubborn about his love for Ginny, they knew that once his job was finished, once he had fulfilled the prophecy, he would do what his heart desired.

Sirius was proud of his godson as well, but he was looking at the two young girls who had stolen his heart and his best friend. He never would have admitted it, but Ginny and Hermione had made him so proud more than once. And now, finally, Ron had realized his love for Hermione and was going to do something about it. He had always suspected that his cousin was a bit infatuated with Remus. Though now that she had admitted it and his friend had allowed himself to even consider the thought, he was happy for them both. Tonks was a good kid and Remus deserved to have someone who loved him.

The sun had nearly cleared the houses at the end of the lane. The young girl looked sadly at the apparitions. "We must go," she said softly. She knew they didn't want to leave; even she didn't want to go. But she also knew that what they had done had helped the people, the family, in the house below them. The ghosts faded from view. She waited a moment longer. Before leaving, she pulled out her little silver bag and sprinkled the rest of its contents on the roof of the house. With a haughty nod, knowing that what she had done was actually against the rules and she didn't care because these people deserved a bit of happiness, she snapped her fingers and disappeared.


End file.
